


последние

by s_nflower



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Songfic, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_nflower/pseuds/s_nflower
Summary: - мне не суждено пережить зиму.- а меня найдут уже завтра.
Kudos: 2





	последние

**Author's Note:**

> читайте эту работу и слушайте the neighbourhood https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2eBoIrYaTy6XosFmDbzGcO?si=-Tr50wnrS_-1hJXWJXDvYg

— мне не суждено пережить зиму, — роняет чеён и снимает очки.  
— а меня найдут уже завтра, — произносит дженни и пожимает чужую руку.  
у чеён тонкие пальцы с длинными ухоженными ногтями и много колец. у ким очередные содранные заусенцы и мозоли на больших и средних.

— это повод выпить, — произносит пак, — бармен, налейте вина.  
— ну зачем же так слабо, мы взрослые, — возражает дженни, — мне виски и без колы.

они пьют молча. наливают им так же быстро, как и растут цифры в чеке за всю эту выпивку. вокруг люди — говорят, стучат подошвами и стеклом, двигаются и живут. кому-то за 30, и они тушат свои прожитые годы, как окурки о хайболы с джемисом, а кто-то проскользнул внутрь с помощью серьёзных лиц и взрослых взглядов, они успеют разочароваться и упасть, если не уже.

— может потанцуем? — чеён вдруг понимает, что вокруг них громкая музыка и сотни огней. дженни кивает, и они спрыгивают с барных стульев, следуя в гущу толпы. в уши бьют резкие биты, тело почти мгновенно покрывается липкой пленкой пота, и глаза застилает легкая дымка. они не могут сказать, алкоголь ли это.

— мне не нравится эта песня, — чеён пытается говорить привычно, но дженни её не слышит. пак приходится перекрикивать шум.  
— а мне как-то всё равно, главное, что музыка, — отвечает ким и тянет девушку за руки на себя.

они кружатся, делают какие-то глупые движения, и у обеих мерцает в глазах. светомузыка разделяет их мир на до и после, как и эта ночь. раскадровка в разных оттенках, позах и с совершенно противоположными вкусами. если бы скорость света была чуть медленней, у них оставалось бы больше времени на танцы. дженни нравилось думать об этом и смаргивать, просматривая фотоплёнку прямо в потенциально последний день её жизни.

— давай выйдем.  
чеён оплетает руками и, смотря в пьяные глаза напротив, начинает кружить под завершающий куплет песни.  
— как только она доиграет, — шепчет ким и закрывает глаза.  
чеён кивает, но она не видит.

их лбы легко стукаются, когда пак наклоняется к девушке. от двадцатишестилетней ким дженни из тиндера пахнет сигаретами, отвратительными цветочными духами и виски. пак старается дышать урывками, чтобы этот аромат не смешался с грязью вокруг. и ещё потому что в горле начинает нестерпимо першить.

дженни просто чувствует, как руку тянут вместе с её тяжелым телом. силы притяжения ломаются и стираются из памяти, когда обе влетают в туалет. здесь только синий свет и немного пьяных девушек в углу.

— мы так не договаривались, пак чеён.

дверь в кабинку захлопывается и дженни слышит. где-то между первой и четвертой, вместе с вывернутыми наизнанку внутренностями и чувствами, отмеряется по выхарканному одна конкретная жизнь.

ким включает кран с водой и умывает лицо. холодные капли затекают за ворот, по шее, и пряди прилипают к лицу. в зеркале с трещинами, следами брызг и пятнами косметики всё, что осталось.

свежести не существует, потому что дженни все равно. на её лице ссадины — она помнит, как они замахивались, на шее татуировка и под одеждой синяки и засосы. _дженни не хорошая, она заслужила. чеён не плохая, но она здесь платит._

— прости, мы можем пойти в другое место? — говорит она, выходя из кабинки и поправляя платье. чеён выглядит невозмутимо, абсолютно спокойно и уверенно.

её могли бы выдать лишь слезящиеся глаза и брызги крови на щеке, но ей нет дела, как и другим. пак просто моет руки, на автомате проходится ладонями по лицу и даже не смотрит в зеркало. пак чеён выглядит сильной, но обычной среди этой потрескавшейся плитки и сладкого дыма.

когда дженни была чуть младше и схаркивала густую теплую кровь на асфальт, она думала: «меня найдут раньше, чем я задохнусь в собственной блевотине, или это будет быстро и легко?». спустя сломанный нос, вывернутые руки и треснутые рёбра она делает один вывод — никогда не задавать таких тупых вопросов.

— я не хочу продолжать ночь здесь, — перефразирует просьбу пак, — выйдем?  
— если у тебя есть сигареты, — отвечает дженни.

они сидят на обшарпанной лавке за клубом и курят. точнее курит лишь дженни, а пак в облаке дыма ковыряет носком лаковой туфли мокрый асфальт.

когда дженни была в этом заведении первый раз, то её выкинули через задний двор за продажу косяков. тогда шёл ливень, и её джинсы были безбожно испорчены. было лето, а у дженни не было выбора. она обрезала их, украла у сестры колготки в сетку и выжгла волосы осветлителем.

у дженни не было места, зовущегося домом. у нее было ничего кроме разобранного по деталькам сердца, которое она пересобрала в новое оружие. её жизнь началась с холодных тесных улиц и закончится где-то там же.

— почему ты смахнула вправо? — спрашивает чеён и облизывает сухие губы.

дженни в ответ пожимает плечами и хмурится, делая затяжку. просто в этот вечер её босс узнал, кто убил того клиента — у неё было три минуты, чтобы перескочить оконную раму и бежать, пока лёгкие не сгорят. просто она заебалась дышать одним воздухом с этими тварями, считающими, что за деньги можно купить всё. просто, она знала, что это грязная правда.

— зачем ты пишешь, что тебе остался месяц? думаешь, кто-то согласится на встречу с фактически мёртвой? — почти шипит ким. в место ответа, чеён в лицо.

— потому что найдутся такие как ты, — просто говорит она. обе хотят добавить в конце лаконичное «дуры», но она одна и сидит прямо напротив.

ночь погружает их в тишину. она перетекает в вакуум, останавливает время, но по факту цифры продолжают неровно скакать, как и сердце. им нужно чуть больше минут в запасе, чтобы подумать. проблема в том, что думать было уже не о чем.

— дженни, — шепчет чеён, — хочешь я спою, я певица.

ким поднимает на пак влажный взгляд и пристально смотрит, что сжимаются зрачки. она не говорит, кивает мол пой, а чеён продолжает глазеть, пока ее ресницы не дергаются вверх-вниз. это завораживает так же, как и беглые тонкие пальцы по экрану телефона.  
мелодия льется неожиданно, после плавно и пак открывает рот. она хрипит в начале, проглатывает слова и поет на чужом для дженни английском. ким хотела бы знать о чем, если бы не обстоятельства, они могли бы даже влюбится, потому что ночи и музыканты вещи опасные, как алкоголь и наркотики — если смешать, то есть риск не проснуться. дженни хотела бы.

— я много думала о своей судьбе, — произносит на корейском чеён, — я молодая и успешная, у меня был любимый человек и даже фанаты, я занималась тем, что мне нравилось — пела, курила и жила, наверное.

она замолкает и вертит в руках заблокированный телефон. дженни понимает, почему пак говорит о людях в прошлом времени, она даже знает это, на своей шкуре пробовала доверять.

— ничего не бывает бесплатно, — ким выкидывает потухший бычок в сторону, — если ты жила хорошо, то это скоро закончилось, как видишь.

— но у меня есть деньги, и я могла бы жить в бедности, но жить.

— речь не о деньгах, у нас много валют — здоровье, счастье, даже время. и все не вечно. — она не будет добавлять «к сожалению».

— я могу сказать, что прожила счастливо, но мне не хватило что ли, — чеен перехватывает у дженни из рук пачку и зажимает сигарету губами. ее взгляд направлен на ким, но в нем нет мольбы, даже просьбы, хотя дженни бы не назвала это приказом.

— я не могу сказать того же, — чеён видит, как дженни впервые за вечер по по-настоящему улыбается. она тянется к карману и чиркает зажигалкой под носом пак. — все происходит слишком быстро, я не смогла судить даже бы лет в 90.

— девяносто? это бред, никто не доживает до этих лет, — пак выдыхает в ночной воздух и размахивает руками, — понимаешь? никто кого бы я знала, ты бы не смогла, поэтому… бред просто.

— не обязательно до девяносто, можно и до шестидесяти, например, — пепел летит в лужу и тухнет, — тебя шестьдесят устроит?

чеён втягивает и кивает. она говорит что-то еще, но дженни не слушает. у них остается пол бутылки коньяка и три сигареты, а потом пак находит в сумке жвачку, и мир становится чуть слаще от арбуза во рту.

— почему?

— что почему?

— почему ты умрешь? — шепчет чеён, когда качели перестают скрипеть.

дженни смотрит на небо и не видит звёзд. ноги сами отталкивают её от земли, и качели приходят в движение. она думает.

— я работаю на опасных людей и живу в опасном мире, где за ошибки всегда приходится платить.

— значит, ты ошиблась? — чеён звучит невинно, хотя старше. её слова вызывают у дженни бабочки в животе и болезненную улыбку.

— очень много раз. ты никогда не сможешь посчитать сколько.

— я думаю, — она останавливает свою качель, — ты сама не сможешь посчитать сколько, — и улыбается.

теперь дженни кажется, что чеён видит её насквозь. её, двадцатишестилетнюю, со шрамом на шее от ножа, отставленным когда она пыталась сбежать из борделя первый раз, с проступающей сквозь сальные чёрные пряди сединой, с пыльной историей про несладкую жизнь, пьющую мать и слишком похожую на неё сестру.

— мы все ошибаемся, и это нормально, — пак вздыхает, — я плакала, когда узнала диагноз, очень много плакала, — её взгляд устремляется в небо, где по-прежнему не виднеется ни одной звезды, — и думала, что меня наказал бог.

— я молилась и ходила в церковь, но меня перестали пускать.

— почему же?

— потому что я грязная.

— хм, — чеён выглядит так, как мог бы выглядеть человек, размышляющий о каком-то абсурдном научном факте, — я тоже молилась и молюсь до сих пор, но мне не поможет, — она толкает качель дженни, и та приходит в движение.

— как думаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

— без понятия., но чертовски мало.

лишь скрип ржавого железа раздается, когда ким замечает проезжающую черную машину.

— если успеешь, послушай мои песни в саундклауде, — произносит чеён и прислоняется головой к качели, — мой ник розе на английском.

дженни кивает и говорит, что ей надо идти. они не прощаются, они еще встретятся. наверное.

чеён смотрит на экран телефона, где красуется '1 декабря' и вздыхает. где-то за поворотом слышится выстрел.


End file.
